1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door assemblies, and more particularly to a security door assembly for installation in casings having premounted doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding glass door assemblies, commonly known as "sliders,` have become quite popular in residential dwellings and the like due to their ease of installation, convenience in use, and the resulting feelings of "openness" that they create.
Such door assemblies typically include a fixed glass door that is mounted in a frame and a sliding glass door that moves along the frame. A casing is formed in the dwelling and the frame is mounted in the casing. The sliding door can be selectively opened for exiting or entering the dwelling and for allowing outside air into the dwelling. Often, a screen door slides along a track in the frame and is intended to prevent animals, insects and foreign matter from entering the dwelling. The screen door that accompanies such door assemblies is typically quite flimsy. The screen door often separates from the track and the screen material itself is easily separated from the screen door, especially when pressed against by children or pets. Moreover, the screen door itself is unable to adequately protect one of the glass doors, let alone both, against flying objects such as baseballs, rocks, debris tossed by high winds, and so on.